Disappearance
by hashibami
Summary: This is just a story starring our OCs. Me and my friend Hikari. So yeah. The plot is all about a girl who is being unnoticed and forgotten. She disappeared from everyone's eyes and memory. Will she be able to come back?


**Character List : **

**Hazel Reinera **- the girl who disappeared

**Kiiri Aoi **- as the one who swapped existence with Hazel.

**Sora Echo** - the guy who is getting all the girls himself.

**Haku Gil **- Hazel's only friend. He's also popular to girls. And Secretary of Student Coucil.

**Hikari** **Ai**- President of the Student Council. Hazel's "Onee-chan".

**Than Gregory **- Vice President of the Student Council. Haku's best friend.

**Mai Hibari **- Treasurer of the Student Council and the Mascot. Sora Echo's best buddy.

* * *

Narration

**"Speaking"**

_**"Thoughts"**_

* * *

I was sitting infront of my laptop, browsing the internet while waiting for someone who can I talk to. But I wasn't the type of girl who make the first move so, I waited for hours, yet no one messaged me.

**"Ah, no one noticed me again." **I thought.

I logged out my account and to think of it, I think I want to create a new account. That is not in my name. I'll create a new person behind it. I scribbled down the basic things you need to know about a person. Name, age, birth date, nickname, parents and blah blah blah.

**"How interesting. Maybe I can be popular."** I smiled.

But a thought bumped on my head. It's not me. I'm not the one who'll be popular, it's my impostor account. What if they asked for pictures? I can't give them one. They'll see me - the loser.

Next day, I opened the new account I made. There were so much notifications and I tried to be online as much as possible because almost everyone wanted to chat with me. I was so happy. I forgot the fact that, I'm not the person they're chatting. It was Kiiri Aoi. The one I created.

I hesitantly opened my old and real account. I saw nothing. Not even a like in my posts. It broke my heart a little but, it's fine, I can be Kiiri anytime.

A week flew by fast, I was using Kiiri's account. She became more popular than me I guess, in an instant, she gained more friends than me. But then someone chatted me, and said,

_**"Hey! I saw you yesterday, you were buying snacks at the 24/7 store but I was too shy to approach you!" **_

I froze. No way. I knew this guy, he's from my class. Sora Echo was his name. There's no way that he saw Kiiri! She was just my imagination!

_**"Uhm.. You still there? I just wanted to say, can we meet like, tomorrow? I want to see you again."**_

I quickly typed, **"I'm sorry, I'm busy tomorrow. And I'll tell you if I'm free. I need to go now. Bye." **Then I shutted down my laptop. I can't still believe it. It's not possible. I hardly slept that night. But slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

After that day, I went to school like usual. Nothing interesting really happened. I was with my only friend Haku at lunch time. We talked about some things but I didn't tell him about the person I created. I don't know how to say that. Maybe he'll get angry.

It's almost time for going home when the Sora from my class asked me about Kiiri. My heart was beating fast. Because he asked me to call Kiiri. Right, NOW.

**"So yeah, Kiiri is pretty busy now, I can't call her. She might get angry." **I nervously told him.

He almost shouted,** "If you don't call her, then she's not real after all!" **He made a ruckus, geez, students are now gathering around us. I know some of them know Kiiri, because I added them as a friend.

**"I.. uhm.. erm.." **I uttered. I don't know what to say. Then someone stood before me.

**"Hi~ I'm sorry about that, Sora. I was on an photo shoot so, I can't hang out today~" **The girl said to Sora.

I blinked and looked at her. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall figure. It was Kiiri. And everyone's attention was given to her now. But I don't believe it. She's a real flesh. I grabbed her hand and led her to the hall.

**"Why are you here?" **I asked her sternly.** "And, who the hell are you?"**

**"Eh~? That's so mean, I'm your best friend. Of course I'm here for you!" **She replied, smiling.

Before I can say anything more, our headmaster approached us.** "Miss Aoi? Congratulations. You're now a student here." **He said.

**"Yey~ Thank you, mister!" **She cheered. And my mouth hung open when I heard that.

**"Y-you enrolled here? T-that's..." **I whispered. **"Impossible."**

Kiiri suggested that we should go home together, and of course I accepted it, she maybe a impostor to black mail me. As we arrived in the house, I quickly headed upstairs with Kiiri and my father stopped me.

**"Come down if you're hungry, the dinner is your favorite, lazagna." **He told me.

**"Uhm.. Dad, it isn't my favorite." **I replied.

**"Yay~ Lazagna~ " **She replied to him. **"Come on, let's go change clothes!"** She told me.

**"Kiiri? Are you talking to yourself again?" **He sighed. **"Stop it, my daugther, you're highschool now!"**

**"Oops~ Sorry!"** She laughed.

I'm being ignored? And my dad knows Kiiri? His daughter? Talking to herself? What do you mean by that?! No one can see me? No one remembers me? I'm just ...

**"You're just a figment of my imagination, Hazel."** Kiiri told me with a smirk in her lips.

That has to be a lie. I'm real! She IS a figment. Not me, but to everyone's actions today, I think no one already know me. My existence was Kiiri's. Exchanging places. But maybe, it's just a dream, I thought. I headed to my room and slept.

The next day, I didn't even bother eating breakfast. I didn't see any Kiiri around. I'm so happy.

**"It was all a dream after all!"** I told myself.

Then I arrived at school and students were gathering around my classroom. I tried to sneak out and sat on my chair in the back. When the teacher arrived, everyone went to their seats.

**"Okay, before I start, let's welcome the new member of Mahou Gakuen, Kiiri Aoi." **She declared. Kiiri came in.

**"WHAT?!" **I blurted out. But no one seemed to care that I shouted, they were staring at Kiiri like an actress or something.

**"Hello everyone~ I'm Kiiri Aoi. Please take care of me~"** She bowed and smiled.

**"You may take your seat beside ."** The teacher told her. And she followed.

At lunch, I didn't see Haku. Maybe he's busy with the Student Council. Whatever, I'll just skip lunch. And for some reason. I don't really feel any hunger today. I don't know why.

When I went home, I was ignored again. I don't know, but the slightest feeling I think it's not my home. It isn't my home anymore.

I scurried out the bathroom, **"If I don't see my reflection, I'm not really here. I'll accept that." **I told myself.

I gazed to the mirror as I see nothing. It was blank. So, that's it, I'm not really real now. My stomach turned and I suddenly feel ill. I didn't dare to sleep that day. I now know, that from that day Kiiri showed up, my existence was already hers.

I tried to go to school to see if anyone can remember me. Maybe if only one can remember, I can be real again. I hovered down the halls and peeked in Haku's classroom. I saw him talking to Kiiri.

**"Uhm. So, Haku, are you free? Let's grab some pizza at my place."** She told him.

**"Ah, sure. Sounds fun." **Haku replied. **"See you after school then."**

Kiiri nodded and went to her own classroom. Is she hitting on my friend? She's the worst nightmare that have ever happened! I hanged out in the corridors, no one sees me after all. I waited for Haku until the lunch break. Then he walked out of his room.

**"Haku? Hey. Can you-" **My voice trailed off. Haku passed through me. He didn't even noticed that I'm there. **"You've got to be joking right?" **I uttered.

I followed him during lunch and he met up with Than, Sora and Mai, our school mascot. They ate lunch together as I went to the rooftop sulking.

When I was in the rooftop, I saw our student council president. I always call her Hikari-nee, even though we're not sisters in blood.** "I wonder why she's here?" **I thought.

She looked at me and smiled. Can she see me? No way. Neither Haku and everyone don't see me anymore nor have memories about me.

She walked right after me and patted my head. **"Once that someone remembers you again, you'll be visible. He is the only one who can bring you back." **That was Hikari's words to me and then she left.

Someone? He? Who is it?! I need to know now! I don't want to wait. Or I'll really disappear forever! Wait. Why does Hikari see me? And also, she touched me! My mind is spinning. I don't know how but, I'll find him. I want to gain my existence again.

But when I approached Hikari for the rest of the day, I think she don't see me anymore. She just went on working with the school papers and didn't even noticed I'm standing infront of her.

That was the last time I appeared and was remembered by someone.

* * *

**A/N** : Ah. This story was made out of boredom. Uhm. I know it's boring but.. at least I tried. Q w Q .. and this is from the first point of view of Hazel.. Reviews and comments are much more appreciated!

I'm making more chapters for this one. ^^ But maybe it'll take long. Coz, I can't think of a plot.

**Credits to** : Hikari Ryn - Hikari, Haku, Sora and Mai's creator. And my RP buddy. :D


End file.
